1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal exerciser for use in connection with exercise equipment. The abdominal exerciser has particular utility in connection with allowing a user to perform situps without straining their back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abdominal exercisers are desirable for allowing a user to perform situps without straining their back. Strong abdominal muscles are an important aspect of being physically fit. Moreover, it is recognized that many back problems are a result of weak abdominal muscles. However, persons just beginning an exercise program, particularly those already suffering from back pain, find it difficult to exercise their abdominal muscles by performing sit-ups. By providing adjustable handles, abdominal exercisers help reduce stress and strain on the lower back muscles, thereby enabling an easier means of performing sit-ups. The user can employ the muscles in their arms and upper body to assist in execution of sit-ups as needed while the abdominal muscles develop.
The use of abdominals and hip exercise machines is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,960 to Boland discloses an abdominals and hip exercise machine. However, the Boland '960 patent does not have footrests, and has further drawbacks of lacking a counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,936 to Dal Monte discloses a gymnastic implement that trains all the body's muscles. However, the Dal Monte '936 patent does not have a counter, and additionally cannot fold in half.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,923 to Lui discloses a device for abdominal muscle exercise that is for performing the so-called sit-up exercise. However, the Lui '923 patent does not have a counter, and does not have handles.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,250 to Butz discloses an aerobic exercise machine targeting trunk muscles that enables the user to conduct aerobic exercise using their trunk and hip flexor and extensor muscles. However, the Butz '250 patent does not fold in half, and also does not allow the user to lie flat during use.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,002 to Bengtson discloses an abdominal muscle trainer that exercises the abdominal muscles. However, the Bengtson '002 patent does not have a counter, and further lacks adjustable handles.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,019 to Turner discloses an exercising apparatus that exercises practically all muscles of the human body. However, the Turner '019 patent does not have a counter, and has the additional deficiency of lacking adjustable handles.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an abdominal exerciser that allows allowing a user to perform situps without straining their back. The Boland '960 patent makes no provision for footrests. The Boland '960 patent, the Dal Monte '936 patent, the Lui '923 patent, the Bengtson '002 patent, and the Turner '019 patent lack a counter. The Dal Monte '936 patent and the Butz '250 patent cannot fold in half. The Lui '923 patent does not have handles. The Butz '250 patent does not allow the user to lie flat during use. The Bengtson '002 patent and the Turner '019 patent lack adjustable handles.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved abdominal exerciser that can be used for allowing a user to perform situps without straining their back. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the abdominal exerciser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to perform situps without straining their back.